Dawnkit's Rise
by Warrior.Runningheart
Summary: Dawnkit and Duskkit was the only kits in the nursery who didn't die that leafbare- and at first it appeared as if StarClan favored them, that is, until they learn a secret that their parents kept hidden for so long. Rated T for sexual themes in Prologue


Squirrelflight padded through the undergrowth, the tom known as Ashfur following quickly behind her. They were on a hunting patrol, and the she-cat, leading the way, chose one of the most unused parts of the territory to hunt in. She was right- with ThunderClan barely touching this part of the forest in hope to gain more prey in that area, she could already see the boost, and being spring, animals were just starting to make their way out of their dens.

Glancing up into the brilliant blue sky above the leafy canopy, she smiled to herself, in a relatively good mood. She had just been made a Warrior a few days ago, and Brambleclaw was looking more and more jealous of Ashfur by the second. And it certainly helped that toms had been throwing themselves at her feet lately for some reason. Squirrelflight sighed, glancing to the side with a small smile. Ever since she was made a Warrior, this weird scent had been pouring off her, and it seemed to be connected to the fact that even her best friends avoided her but the toms couldn't keep their eyes off. She wondered why, and where the scent came from in the first place.

**Behind her, Ashfur was staring at Squirrelflight desperately, the scent tickling his nose and making his backside shudder. He smiled softly to himself, it was perfect. Squirrelflight had obviously chosen this less used part of the territory on a patrol with him for 'that' special reason. Then, he grinned. It was in the height of their relationship and it was going to be great. He wondered how she'd start, by doing some aggressive flirting, maybe waving her tail in front of his face asking silently for it...**

**All of a sudden, Ashfur blinked, and Squirrelflight was gone. Confused at first, he looked ahead to see her in full flight trying to catch a squirrel. "H-Hey! Wait up!" The tom scrambled after her, following that scent that made his private tingle.**

Squirrelflight chased that squirrel as fast as she could, but she was still a bit weak from leafbare and the squirrel sleek and healthy on its stored nuts. She let out a growl, nearly catching up with it when it leaped over a log. Wait- a log? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?

And, unable to stop, she crashed right into it. Lucky for her, the log was hallow, and although it gave her a big headache, it didn't hurt her severely enough to do any damage. _Fox dung!_ Growling, she put her front paws on the log and tried to push, leaning her back upwards and pushing, trying to get out. Not even a budge. _Why do I have to be stuck now? The Clans waiting for the prey we'll bring back!_

**Ashfur followed her scent til he finally found her. At first, he stared at the she-cat her butt waving through the air. At first, he thought she finally wanted it, and tried control himself as he trotted over, only to see that she was struggling to get her head out of a log. He _mrrowed_ in laughter. "Looks like somebodies a bit stuck." **

**"Ack! Just help me get out of here!" Squirrelflight's voice echoed slightly through the log, but Ashfur paused, a sudden realization sweeping over him. He had been stupid to think that she actually wanted to mate- after all, this is her first time in heat and she hadn't given him any hints of wanting it, and just when he thought he finally got to the time, it ended up she was only trying to get out of a log.**

**Oh but that scent... His backside started to throb, trying to force its way towards her hips. He couldn't resist any longer. Voice suddenly going serious, he grinned wider, finally going to give her what her body wanted, even if her mind didn't.**

**"Shh! I smell a fox!" Ashfur hissed, his tone serious and cautious. "Hold still, I don't think I can get you out in time before it wanders by. Hopefully if you remain frozen it won't notice you."**

Squirrelflight froze in horror as Ashfur hissed that a fox was coming. Obeying Ashfur, she tried not to move a muscle, her hind quarters raised a bit too high in the air then they usually are, her front end drooped to the forest floor.

**Ashfur chuckled in his mind, trotting right up to her until he was face to face with her hind end. In one swift movement, he climbed on top of her, his paws hugging her around the waist as he took his time positioning himself.**

Squirrelflight let out a start of surprise as she felt a sudden heavy weight on her back. "Ashfur? What are you doing? Go hide or at least get ready to distract the fox away from me!"

**The tom smiled, leaning his head down until it was near her stuck head. "Sh sh sh, now, the fox is coming out of its den..." His voice was sly and cool as he started to rub against her.**

"A-Ashfur? Ashfur what are you doing?" Suddenly, it hit Squirrelflight, both her instincts and common sense telling her what was happening. "ASHFUR GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW!" She snarled, scared at the temptation that flowed through her mind telling her to let him continue. She bucked her back legs, squirming and wriggling, knocking the tom off.

**Ashfur hissed as he was bucked off. Leaping back onto her as if she was a juicy bit of prey, he forced his weight on her to bring her down a bit, his claws unsheathed and poking slightly into her soft belly, not enough to penetrate the skin but enough to warn her what he was capible of if she didn't comply. Already his backside was throbbing, forcing its way. **

Squirrelflight started to panic as she felt his hindquarters thrust into hers, the warriors claws pricking her soft belly fur. _H-He wouldn't- h-he would never hurt me.. Would he?_ Hissing in anger, she was quickly shut up as he pricked his claws in farther, a growl vibrating from his throat. The she-cat knew she was trapped and there was nothing she could do to stop him from doing what he wanted, her being at his mercy now.

Hesitantly, she complied, forcing herself to stop struggling as she clenched her eyes shut, gasping slightly as he started to grind his hips into hers, and then what came next she both loved and hated

* * *

Night had fallen, and Squirrelflight lay exhausted by the log, managing to struggle out after Ashfur released her. Her hind quarters throbbed painfully as she lay silently crying while Ashfur panted in joy a few tail lengths away. The two had been away a long time, and Ashfur had insisted that they just stay there overnight and bring back loads of prey in the morning, saying that they were trapped by a fox and didn't want to try making their way back til the next day when they were sure it left.

Ashfur suddenly got up and came to her, licking her cheek slightly. She glared hatefully back up at his calm, cool gaze. "Just remember kitten, I didn't give you anything you didn't want. Just look at us now- we can start a family and finally become mates..." The she-cat nodded slightly, glancing away from him and leering at a random tree.

**Ashfur stalked back to where he was laying, the sensation of the time before still clinging to him, pleasure still shining in his soft blue gaze as he lay back down, staring at Squirrelflight with his hunger satisfied, loving her even more then he already did. **

**_This seals the deal... We can be counted as mates now, right? _A warm feeling sweeped over him at the thought. Just him, his little mate Squirrelflight, and a bunch of mini Ashfurs and Squirrelflights tumbling through the nursery. Oh how perfect it would be.. And then, when Firestar finally gave up on Graystripe ever coming back, he would be named deputy like he deserves, serving ThunderClan better then anybody else but maybe Brambleclaw, whom would never be picked. Ashfur had nothing against him, I mean, Brambleclaw was his best friend, but lets face it. Firestar would never make Brambleclaw, who looks exactly like his father Tigerclaw, deputy. It would be like an exact repeat of the past, one that he'd be willing to bet Firestar wouldn't want to make again.**

**_Yes, everything would be perfect... I love life... _Ashfur thought, gazing happily into the starry sky.**

_Everythings ruined. How will I explain to Brambleclaw once I ditch this fox-brained little piece of mouse-dung who's the real father of 'his' kits? _Squirrelflight cursed in her head, her eyes narrowed and glazed with anger.

* * *

Brambleclaw stood proudly over his mate Squirrelflight, five bundles of fur pressing against her soft creamy orange. The broad dark tabby leaned down and licked the she-cat's cheek, purring as loudly as he possibly could. The five kits, some gray andsilver, some orange, and some both, nursed quietly, climbing over each other to bury their muzzles into the mothers soft fur.

Suddenly, Squirrelflight looked up worryingly, her soft green gaze troubled. "What is it, my darling?" Brambleclaw questioned, leaning over and nuzzling her neck.

"I-Its just... Unfair... To you... These kits are Ashfurs- its as clear as day, and you shouldn't have to put up with that..." Squirrelflight murmered quietly, making sure none of the other Queens heard. When her sister Leafpool first told her she was pregnet, she was ecstatic, thinking at first they were Brambleclaws- but still she told her precious mate about what went on between the two in case it wasn't. He was angry at Ashfur, but didn't take out his anger and remained as calm as he could be, still wanting to raise the kits as his own. They decided not to let others know- because the real father, being one of Brambleclaw's oldest and best friends, he didn't want the Clan to turn on him.

Brambleclaw slid into a laying position, allowing his mate to bury her muzzle in his fur as the kits did hers. "Shhh now, don't say that. I'm proud I can be the father of your kits, even not by blood. I love you Squirrelflight, that's all there is to it..." Grooming her softly until her coat gleamed, he then proceeded to groom the kittens, and a while later when the sun started to go down, the tom got up and made his leave, murmuring his goodbyes.

Settling himself into his own nest in the Warriors Den, he thought about who would be on dawn patrol. He had been made deputy shortly after Squirrelflight announced she was gunna have kits, and it was like getting two birds in one leap. He has a loving mate, his kits in the nursery, and he was deputy. Although he did feel a twinge of guilt when he saw the greif-stricken, heartbroken look on Ashfur's face when Squirrelflight chose him over the other tom, although it did bring him a hot satisfaction knowing that she loved him more then she ever would Ashfur.

And with that, he laid his head down and fell to sleep peacefully, unaware that night of a fox breaking into the Nursery, stealing a few kits, and leaving a gaping hole in the wall which slowly killed the other kits of the Leafbare cold that already numbed their paws in the warmth of their nests...


End file.
